


Fanart for Fab Snanger Fics

by Hold_en



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Kissing, Pregnancy, author worship, big fan, snamione, snanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_en/pseuds/Hold_en
Summary: I am a huge Snamione/Snanger/SSHG fan and I love reading stories featuring my favourite couple.  I've been trying to get back into creating art and a way to pay tribute to thanks for all the amazing works and the even more amazing authors. So all the artwork you see is based on scenes/themes from stories I've read here.  It's my small gift in tribute to the amazing fanfiction authors here, many who have inspired me and continue to inspire me.Please be aware that some drawings may give away scenes or important plot points. I've put the title of each work in the chapter headings -so you can skip if you haven't read that piece!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 137
Kudos: 322





	1. The Miracle of Second Chances - Q_Drew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts), [Subversa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subversa/gifts), [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/gifts), [CeleryThesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryThesis/gifts), [LadyTuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTuesday/gifts), [stellastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastark/gifts), [llorolalluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llorolalluvia/gifts), [RavenHairedPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHairedPrincess/gifts), [darnedchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/gifts), [mswhich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswhich/gifts), [OracleObscured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleObscured/gifts), [bbyeongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeongs/gifts), [Marriage1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriage1988/gifts), [Renega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renega/gifts), [Letterhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterhead/gifts), [jezzie (krith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krith/gifts), [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts), [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/gifts), [IShouldBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBe/gifts), [AlexisDanaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDanaan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Miracle of Second Chances" - story by Q_Drew
> 
> *One beautiful August morning a Wizarding aristocrat bumbles on to a film set production centring on the Voldemort Conflict. Unspeakables Granger & Snape are forced together to suss out the origins of such a dastardly affront to the Statute of Secrecy. As their investigation and relationship deepens, however, they discover that sometimes miraculous second chances come at a cost.*


	2. "Bundle of Joy" - LadyTuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bundle of Joy" by LadyTuesday 
> 
> *Seeking: An intelligent, capable wizard amenable to assisting a bright, independent, magically-formidable single witch in the conception of a child. Insemination only: no sexual congress; non-negotiable. Further contact will be established following receipt of preliminary letter of interest. Address all inquiries by owl to Joy Bundle c/o Hogsmeade Owl Post.*


	3. "The Love you Take" - Subversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Love you Take" - written by Subversa 
> 
> *Hermione is cursed by the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore believes Professor Snape is the only one who can help her and keep her safe. Hermione is 18 years old in this story, but she is still a student.*


	4. "Thirty Days Hath September" - Celerythesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thirty Days Hath September" written by Celerythesis
> 
> *Severus and Hermione are hit by a curse. The only way to beat it is to get Hermione pregnant within a month, otherwise both will lose their magic. They can’t stand each other and wouldn’t even dream of sleeping with each other, but losing their magic is not an option for them. Will they manage to break the curse?*


	5. "The Contract" - StellaStark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Contract" written by Stellastark
> 
> *After the War, a marriage law forces nineteen-year-old Hermione Granger to become engaged to Lucius Malfoy, and she turns to her former Potions Professor for help.*


	6. "At the Headmaster's Discretion" - Desert_Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At the Headmaster's Discretion" written by Desert_Sea
> 
> *500 points from Gryffindor! The largest single point deduction in Hogwarts history. Headmaster Snape is determined to make Hermione Granger earn the points back . . . the hard way. But the big question is 'Why?'*


	7. "Hallucination." - llorolalluvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hallucination" written by llorolalluvia
> 
> *Hermione only wanted to see what the Potions Master was working on so late at night. She never could have guessed what he would do if he thought that she was nothing more than a simple... Hallucination..*
> 
> I have also made a video tribute here: https://hold-enwrites.tumblr.com/post/611258664199864320/as-a-fan-of-hgss-i-make-small-tribute-videos-to


	8. "Ginny's Ambition" - RavenHairedPrincess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ginny's Ambition" written by RavenHairedPrincess
> 
> *What happens when erotic Snamione fanfiction appears at Hogwarts, and how does it happen? Ginny Weasley takes Hermione on a whirlwind of emotions, and poor Snape gets dragged along for the ride.*


	9. "Secrets we Keep" - IShouldBe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets we Keep" written by IShouldBe
> 
> "Was that your plan, Miss Granger? To scream obscenities and leave?"


	10. "Parvus Obitus" - DarnedChild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Parvus Obitus" written by Darnedchild
> 
> *Voldemort wants a potion made, and Severus is having difficulty finding the most important ingredient.*


	11. "Unforced Error" - Mswhich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Unforced Error" written by Mswhich
> 
> *Hermione Granger finds herself locked in a room together with the last person she'd expect...her former Potions Professor. It quickly becomes apparent that the room has very unusual properties and that Snape knows much more than he’s letting on. Unfortunately for him, Hermione is very good at getting answers.*


	12. "The Gilded Cage" - Apollinav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Gilded Cage" written by Apollinav
> 
> *Clever Miss Hermione Granger believes that by marrying Azkaban prisoner 11652 she can effectively skirt the new Ministry Marriage Law requirements. A story about morality, mortality, and pickled walnuts.*


	13. "How I learned to love teacher's meetings" - OracleObscured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How I Learned To Love Teachers' Meetings" written by OracleObscured 
> 
> *Snape finds distraction from the tedium of faculty meetings with the help of the new DADA professor.*


	14. "Spaghetti Night" - Toodledoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Spaghetti Night" written by Toodledoo 
> 
> *Harry and the gang contemplate the complexities of the Snapes’ relationship. What does Hermione really mean when she says it’s Spaghetti Night?*


	15. "Love Unlimited" - Marriage1988

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love Unlimited" written by Marriage1988
> 
> "Even the most thoroughly prepared man can be taken by surprise when love arrives at last."


	16. "LiberLibre" - Renega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "LiberLibre" written by Renega
> 
> 'Hermione is full of bright shiny plans when she takes over management of the Hogwarts library from Madam Pince, but she didn't foresee the reaction of one Severus Snape, D.A.D.A. Master. The man is either her biggest enemy or staunchest ally; the trouble is figuring out which.'
> 
> There is a chapter that mentions Snape and Hermione don't use the bed... so of course all I could do was sketch them in bed. My bloody brain makes no sense at times.


	17. "Hermione's Mind" - Letterhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione's Mind" written by Letterhead
> 
> "A post-war AU seventh year. Severus Snape finds his NEWTs level class absolutely dull, so he peeks into the minds of his students as a bit of fun. What he finds in Miss Granger's is enough to upend him, and it sends them both careening into each other's arms."


	18. No story - just XXX sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I don't have a specific story in mind, but I still love sketching our darling swot and git. Please note these are decidedly "MATURE/EXPLICIT" so I don't suggest perusing at work. But I hope you enjoy (and leave a comment)!! Any suggestions for future pieces?


	19. "Slightly Less Sinister'" - Jezzie (riotcow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Less Sinister written by jezzie (riotcow) 
> 
> "Hermione receives an offer from Lucius Malfoy to switch sides, and decides to take him up on it as an opportunity to get information. She convinces Snape to help her "prepare" for what's coming, and receives quite an education at his hands."


	20. "Traveling with Her Soul in his Pocket" - TeddyRadiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Traveling With her Soul in His Pocket" written by Teddyradiator 
> 
> "Ever since her second year, Hermione’s relationship with Professor Snape has been complicated. How can she explain to him how the touch of his wool robes makes her feel, when she’s not even sure how to explain it to herself?"


	21. "Neither the Laurel nor the Rose" - darnedchild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neither the Laurel nor the Rose" written by darnedchild
> 
> The Malfoy family expects to receive the finest service possible, no matter what the task. When Draco seeks the affections of Hermione Granger, he enlists the aid of a careful wordsmith – one Severus Snape.


	22. "Do Not go Gentle" - SenLinYu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do Not Go Gentle" written by SenLinYu
> 
> "It was subtle at first. For the first several months, she assumed it was merely the stress of the war; for the next several months, she assumed it was the stress of the trials; then when winter approached, she assumed it was stress from school. She kept assuming it was stress until she was walking to the cabinet to retrieve her supplies for Potions class and the walls began closing in, wobbling and swallowing her up. When she woke again, she was in the Hogwarts hospital ward.
> 
> Severus Snape stood at her bedside, staring down at her with an expression of profound irritation."


	23. "The Power of Her" by IShouldbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dark Severus. A determined Hermione.


	24. "Cliche" by AlexisDanaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cliche" written by AlexisDanaan
> 
> Eight years after the end of the war Hermione does something that will change her world as she knows it. OOC, EWE.


	25. "Denial" by LittleBeloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Denial" by Littlebeloved
> 
> Five years after the fall of Voldemort, Hermione and Severus receive unhappy news.
> 
> This story is hosted on fanfiction.net


	26. " For Hogwarts: a Regency gamble"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For Hogwarts: a Regency gamble"
> 
> After the war, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is in a financial bind. Special Ministry worker Hermione Granger is on site with a team of helpers, full of fundraising ideas, and it seems that Headmaster Snape objects to her very presence there. What prizes will be carried away by all those who embark on Miss Granger's madbrained Regency gamble?


End file.
